It Lasts Forever
by AllisonCammie
Summary: Cameron gets involved in a relationship with Chase after a random night of fun. What has the power to tear them apart and what doesn't? Set after Hunting, S2. ChaseCam. Rating changed to M for mentions of rape. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Morning After

**A/N: I love to play around with POV! Right now, it's Cameron's POV, but that may change, whenever I simply write above a character's name above a block of text.**

It Lasts Forever

**Chapter 1: Morning After **

**Cameron's POV**

I slipped into the differential room quietly. My goal was to be unnoticed, but of course that was impossible with House in the room. He gave me a look.

"You look like you're coming off a high," he commented. "Have a nice night?" Rolling my eyes and deciding not to answer, I sat in a metal-backed chair at the table, as far away from Chase as possible.

"Got a case," said House, throwing back a Vicodin. "Some guy, no idea how old he is. He has a fever and abdominal pain, but no elevated white count."

"How high?" I asked as I pulled my jacket off. I avoided looking at Chase as he tossed my the patient's chart. I was shocked when I saw the patient's temperature at last check: 102. "Recheck his blood," I suggested. "Maybe his normal white count is lower."

House rubbed his stubble, obviously thinking. I took advantage of that moment of silence to steal a glance at Chase. He had stopped staring at me and was now gazing out the window.

I sighed audibly. Fortunately, everyone else was preoccupied with the patient and no one seemed to notice my worries. The worries seemed to be infinite. I could be HIV positive, and I had decided to let myself go last night. Desperately needing a friend and some comfort, I had slept with Chase; _Chase!_

Really, the sex was creating my biggest problem. I had needed someone to lean on, but what if Chase saw it differently? I didn't love him, and didn't want to love him. And what if I had infected Chase with HIV? I had taken some antiviral pills, and it was a 99.9 percent chance I was negative. But that still left a tenth of a point.

I looked at Chase again. He caught my gaze that time, and gave me a gentle smile. A cute smile, I had to admit, but I just didn't want a relationship with _Chase_. Out of all the people I worked with, why Chase? I wondered. What makes him think I'd be interested in him?

"Cameron! Chase!" snapped House. "I told you to go collect all the fluids you could get from the patient." He looked in between the two of us. Chase wiped the smile off his face. I hadn't been smiling in the first place. House laughed quite evilly. "You two slept together last night, didn't you?" he said in that annoying, all-knowing voice of his.

Okay, I decided. I still don't want this, but if I had to choose, I'd rather have Chase than House. "No," I snapped at him. I got up and pulled on my lab coat. Without a second glance at either of them, I walked briskly out of the room and headed to draw blood and collect a urine sample from the patient. I realized I hadn't been listening, and I had no idea what the differential was. I wondered what I was going to tell the patient.

After collecting the samples, I sent them to the lab for Foreman to run whatever tests he had to on them. I found a not-so-pleasant surprise waiting for me when I got out of the lab.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Chase quietly. He was leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his lab coat.

"There's nothing to talk about," I replied. I was walking back the Diagnostics Office, but Chase was following me.

I whipped around, causing my auburn hair to nearly hit Chase in the face. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Allison, we had sex last night!" he exclaimed in an angry whisper. "Don't tell me we have nothing to talk about. If you don't want to talk about it here, fine, but please, we have to talk. Will you meet me after work tonight?"

"No," I said coldly. I went into the office, leaving a heartbroken Chase standing dumbly in the hallway.

What had I done?

**A/N: I know I said it would be a ChaCam story, chill out people! There's plenty more to come. :) I try to update often but please don't get on my back. Reviews are much appreciated, just try not to be too mean with the criticism...I'm a sensitive little soul:P Any comments you have, please send them in a review! I want a couple comments/reviews before I write the next chapter.**


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

**Cameron's POV  
**

I lay on my couch flipping through a copy of People magazine. Someone rapped on the door. I sighed and got up, closing the magazine. I wasn't expecting anyone, which meant it was probably someone I didn't want to see or deal with. And with that in mind, I had a pretty good idea of who was at the door.

Looking through the peephole, I saw Chase standing on my porch. I opened the door and attempted to stare him down. When it didn't work, I growled, "What do you want?" I had decided to be rude to Chase and not give a damn until he stopped liking me on his own.

"Can I come in?" asked Chase in a tiny voice. I could tell I had intimidated him. I gave him an evil glare that clearly said, "No."

"Cameron," he started to say, then he corrected himself and said, "I mean, Allison..."

I got an odd feeling in my chest when he said that. "Don't call me Allison," I said softly. For some reason, my heart ached even worse when I said that. No, I told myself. Chase means nothing to me. I can't hurt when I say that, I just want Chase to leave me alone.

"Okay," replied Chase, not stopping to look hurt even for a second. "Cameron...I love you."

A strong urge to punch Chase overcame me. And it wasn't because he was creeping me out. His words were unleashing a whole new stream of feelings, and they were headed straight for Chase. Why did he have to say that? I wondered. I felt weak.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't have to. Chase leaned in and began to kiss me. Oh my God, I thought. What the hell is he doing?! And the worst part was, as much as I hated to admit it, it felt amazing. But I pulled away from him and sucked in a breath.

"Chase," I spoke in a shaky voice, because I was trying to convince myself that the words I was about to say were true. "Stop. Last night, it...it meant nothing. I just needed a friend. And," I had to pull together all my mental strength to say the next words, "I don't like you like that. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Sorry I, uh, violated your body," whispered Chase. He looked crestfallen. For a second I wasn't sure I felt anything. I closed the door in his face. My throat felt too close to tears for me to say anything.

After I was sure Chase was gone, I fell back onto the couch. The emotion was starting to come back to me. Several small teardrops fell down my face and slid onto the cushion I had buried myself in. I had just rejected Chase, and it was what I knew I should do. And yet it hurt so badly.

My lips still felt slightly moist from that admittedly wonderful kiss.

"Chase," I whispered longingly to the closed door. "Please come back...I _do_ like you like that."

**Chase's POV**

"And..." Cameron drew in a deep breath. "I don't like you like that. I'm sorry."

I felt crushed, and a little humiliated. Not only had I expressed my deepest feelings for Allison Cameron, I had also kissed the girl practically against her will. "Oh," was all I could say. "Sorry I, uh, violated your body," I mumbled as a lame apology.

Cameron's face remained indecipherable. Before I knew what was happening, she had shut the door in my face.

I was back to my car with my face in my hands. Being the rather sensitive person that I am, especially when it came to Allison Cameron, I felt dangerously close to tears. I had just lost the most beautiful girl in the world, the only girl I was ever sure of loving. How could I have been so stupid?

I climbed dejectedly into my car. I wanted to run back to Cameron's apartment, to kiss her until neither of us could breathe. But I couldn't. She didn't like me. Cameron was the only woman I had ever felt like this about, and she didn't like me back.

"My life sucks," I mumbled to myself as I started my car.

* * *

**Cameron's POV**

"Twenty bucks says Cuddy's gonna be in here and on our asses within five minutes," muttered House as he limped into his office.

"I'll take that," offered Foreman. "She doesn't even know you're here yet, it'll be at least seven minutes."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at House and Foreman. They were making bets on how long it would take Dr. Cuddy to notice that none of us were in the clinic, where we should be. The one thing that Foreman and House usually got along on was betting.

"I'll go to the clinic," I volunteered with a sigh. I gathered the pile of charts in front of me and started to head out the door. In truth, I was only going to the clinic as an excuse to get away from Chase.

When Chase had walked into the room that morning, he had flashed me a not very confident, but dazzlingly cute smile, causing me to almost drop the coffee mug I'd been holding. Now, every time he glanced in my direction, or even spoke in his Australian accent, I felt like I wanted to faint. It was high school all over again, but now I was trying to deny all the feelings. I kept trying to tell myself that these sensations weren't real, even though they so clearly were.

Just as I was about to leave the room, Cuddy burst in, looking furious. Her footsteps echoed in the room as she, all but ignoring Foreman, Chase, and I, strode purposefully to the glass door of House's office. He had closed the blinds in a vain attempt to hide from Cuddy.

"House!" Cuddy screeched, banging on the glass. When he didn't respond, she banged even harder, and screeched more piercingly. Finally, House unlocked his door, and pointed his cane at Foreman, "You owe me."

Glancing at Cuddy, he added, "How are you? Lovely outfit, by the way. Reminds me of a one night stand I had in New York City."

Cuddy flushed pink, but more out of anger than humiliation, since she was so used to the comments from House by now. "Get your ass into the clinic, _now,_" she ordered, looking exasperated. "_All_ of you," she added in a snappy voice, turning to Foreman, Chase, and I.

Following Cuddy, I walked briskly out of the room before any of the others, particularly Chase, could catch my stride.

* * *

Three hours later, I walked out of the exam room, snapping off my latex gloves and beginning to understand why House hated the clinic so much. Listening to this mother whine over her child's sore throat that she swore was strep was giving me a headache. I decided I'd had enough of the clinic for one day. 

As I was signing out, I looked at the clock. I was shocked when I saw that it was only 3:30 pm. I was exhausted. Probably from the stress of dealing with House all morning, I told myself irritably.

When Chase saw me leaving the clinic, he strode toward me. When I saw him coming, I prayed he didn't want to have another chat about our relationship. One more of those little chats would probably push me over the edge: I would admit my feelings for him, and all hell would break loose. Fortunately, I lucked out.

"You look tired," was all he said.

"Excellent observation," I said in a tone that I was sure would make House proud. "Ever thought about going into diagnostics?"

Chase looked slightly annoyed. I couldn't help smiling to myself. Pushing his buttons was just so damn fun. His face glowed pink whenever I did it.

"I'm serious," Chase said, in a tone that clearly said, "I'm getting a bit annoyed, and I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Are you alright?" he persisted.

I didn't want to tell Chase how I really felt, which was really weak and feverish. Before I could think up an excuse to give Chase as to why I looked so miserable, I seemed to lose feeling in all my muscles.

* * *

**You guys know the drill: reviews would be much appreciated. :)**


	3. Forbidden Love

**Hey guys, thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! Especially heather1021...thanks for reviewing every chapter! As promised, some fluff.**

**BTW, I don't own House or the characters or any of that cool stuff.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Love**

**Cameron's POV**

I woke up slowly, gradually becoming aware of my surroundings. I had a blanket over me. At first I wasn't sure where I was but as I became fully conscious, I realized I was in House's office with a blanket over me and an ice pack on my head.

I sat up, wondering what had happened. My head was still aching. Before I could wonder too long, a soft, heavily accented voice asked, "Are you okay, Cameron?"

"Ch–Chase?" I saw his eyes staring into mine warmly. "What are you doing here? What happened?" I noticed that the blinds were drawn and the doors, locked. "And how did you lock House out of his own office?" I added.

"You passed out in the lobby," Chase gently said. "We took you up here and House said you could lie on his couch, provided you stay here for the differential instead on going home where you should be." Chase was obviously pissed with House. "He annoyed me, so I locked him out." I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought.

"Thanks," I said softly, looking into Chase's gorgeous eyes. When I thought of Chase's eyes as gorgeous, I wanted to slap myself and kiss Chase at the same time.

"What about the ice pack? Do I have a fever?" I had been thrown unceremoniously on House's cushy yellow chair, so I sat up and adjusted myself, rubbing my temples.

"Just a little," Chase said. He sat on the chair's arm next to me. "It was 100 earlier, but it's probably gone down by now."

He got up and sought out the thermometer on House's desk. He stuck it into my mouth, underneath my tongue. When the thermometer beeped, it read 98.2 degrees. Chase looked content. "You're fine," he said gently, smiling.

Now was the time to confess, I decided. How could I deny a man who obviously cared so much for me? To hell with our office relationship and all those complications, I thought rather cynically.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I lied," I admitted. He gave me a peculiar look. I wondered for a split second what he thought I was talking about. Before he could ask any questions, I continued, "I _do _like you, in the way that I want this relationship to go somewhere. I guess I just felt weird about dating you, since we work together. It'd be like breaking the rules."

Chase looked happy and disappointed at the same time. "So, you _don't_ want to be together?" he asked slowly for confirmation.

"No, I do want to be with you. Forget the rules," I whispered, kissing him gently.

"That's not like you," laughed Chase. I smiled at his laugh.

"I get unpredictable when I'm in love," I said, smiling suggestively. "Now kiss me, Robert." Chase planted his lips on mine and happily obliged. I could feel his tongue against my cheeks, brushing against my own.

Chase pulled away after a while and murmured, "We'd better get into the conference room, before House finds out that you're awake and I'm kissing you."

I laughed. "Yeah, probably," I agreed. "But you need to meet me outside after work. I mean, if you're not busy. You could come over to my place."

"I'm not busy," Chase said immediately. "I'd love that."

"Good," I replied with a smile. Chase squeezed my hand before we walked into the next room together.

"She's alive!" cried House when he saw us, sounding eerily like Dr. Frankenstein. The thought of House as Dr. Frankenstein was enough to make me shudder and giggle at the same time. Foreman rolled his eyes and focused on me rather than House.

"Have a nice nap?" he teased. I grinned.

"Yeah," I replied, sitting down at the glass top table. "I just need some caffeine."

"We have no coffee," House grumbled, tapping the bottom of his cane rhythmically against the floor. "You're the only one who can make it. You know, we've been sitting here forever, waiting for you to wake up so we could have some freaking coffee."

"Oh," I chuckled. I went over to the counter and started to brew a pot of coffee.

"How's the patient doing?" I asked over my shoulder as I prepared the drink. I switched on the coffee maker and walked back to my seat.

"His fever's gone, white count still the same."

"So our only symptom is abdominal pain? How the hell are we supposed to diagnose that?" asked Chase.

"Good point. Foreman, go get a history. Ask him everything he did for the past few weeks. I want to know everything, right down to when he took a leak."

Foreman rolled his eyes yet again, obviously thinking he was wasting his time. "Can't we just give the case back to Cuddy?" he complained. "It's not even interesting anymore. The guy probably ate something bad." I raised my eyebrows. Foreman was sounding suspiciously like House.

"Another excellent point, especially since if you're right we can get rid of this guy," House said, as the coffee machine stopped. As I went to prepare coffee for myself and House, Chase was instructed to get a scraping from the patient's stomach and test it for anything that would cause his symptoms, just in case whatever he had eaten hadn't been digested yet.

After Chase and Foreman left, I practically gulped down the coffee, even though it was scalding hot. I needed caffeine; I was still exhausted. I rested my head in my hands, trying to hide that from the all-seeing House. I felt like passing out again.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I woke up, shocked at where I was. I was at Cameron's house, in her bed, with her delicate little frame resting in my arms. Last night's sex had been mind-blowing. Cameron was a million times better when she was sober.

I saw that she was stirring. Her small eyelids were flickering open and then squeezing shut as she reacted to the light in the room. "Love ya, Rob," she mumbled in a barely coherent voice.

I pressed Cameron's body to my chest. "Love ya, too, Allison." She snuggled against me.

I must be dead, I thought. There is no other way that this beautiful girl, who was playing hard to get 24 hours ago, is now happily lying in my arms, after a fantastic night of sex nonetheless.

"Don't we have to get to work?" I asked sleepily. The last thing I wanted to do was let go of Cameron, but I figured we should probably get going, or House was going to be suspicious..

"It's Saturday," yawned Cameron. "We have all day together." She sat up, looking suddenly energetic at the prospect of spending all day together. She was practically glowing. "Oh, you sleepy head," she said with a cute laugh. She nudged me playfully. "Come on. Get up. We can shower together." She made an adorable puppy dog face at me. She wanted to shower with me just as much as I wanted to shower with her. "Then we can go to the bagel shop near here for breakfast."

I was sticky with sweat, and the idea of showering with Cameron had a lot of appeal. It was enough to get me out of bed. I was content, until I saw the clock.

"Allison, are you crazy? It's not even seven am! Why are we getting up now?"

"Early start." Spotting the look on my face, she burst in to laughter. "Sorry," she apologized. "I always wake up early. You can go back to sleep," she said, kissing my neck. "I promise not to shower or eat without you.

"Okay. Thanks." I kissed Cameron tenderly before falling back asleep.

"I'm sorry I rejected you. You're amazing, Robert," she whispered as I fell into sleep.

* * *

**Review please! I'll have an update tomorrow. :)**


	4. Hot Water

**This is a tad fluffy, but I think it is kinda important. I'll try to post an update tomorrow, and this one is a little longer than the last ones to make up for the fluff.**

** Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to write an update! And again, please excuse me for not replying to these reviews soon enough or at all. Like I said, I'm really new to this site and I don't even know a lot of the terms you have here. :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hot Water**

**Cameron's POV**

I leaned against Chase's strong chest and a stream of hot water fell against us.

"Can I wash your back?" Chase asked softly. I snuggled against him and nodded in reply. Soon, I felt Chase's hands gliding down my back with a washcloth.

The hot water cleansed me of the dirty feeling I got from sleeping with a co-worker. It felt so good, I turned my face up slightly and let water splash against it. But as Chase ran his strong hands over me, the dirty feeling came back. I was letting his hands practically touch my ass, for crying out loud! Part of me wondered why I was letting him doing it, or why I was even in the shower with him. _Because you like him...a lot,_ a nagging voice in my head said.

I sighed. Apparently if I wanted to be with Chase, I'd either feel like this constantly, or spend the rest of my life being doused with hot water.

**Chase's POV**

As soon as I was out of bed, Cameron had been eager to shower with me. We had undressed each other slowly, admiring each other's bodies, and climbed into her shower. Now there was practically steaming water, a little too hot for my taste, falling onto us as I held Cameron close to my body. Since the shower was keeping her content and she was cuddling with me, I chose not to complain about the temperature of the water.

Cameron's delicate body looked amazing with drops of water glistening on it. Unable to resist, I asked her, "Can I wash your back?" I was nervous she would reject me, but she just nodded. I once again got the feeling that I must be dead, as I stroked Cameron's soft skin.

I hit a little lower than was appropriate, and Cameron giggled. "Hey, that's my ticklish spot," she scolded me.

When I finished, Cameron said, "My turn." She lazily slid a washcloth across my chest as she leaned on it.

"That's no fair," I teased. "I can reach my chest just fine. If you're cleaning mine, I get yours."

Cameron allowed me to take over, and as I stroked her chest, I told her how gorgeous she was. Her body was now my territory, since she was mine, I decided. And my body was hers.

The two of us spent at least an hour showering. By the time we got to the bagel shop together, it was nearly noon. I was willing to claim very little responsibility, since Cameron had taken forever to treat her hair with about a million products in the shower. I had to admit though, her hair looked fantastic.

**Cameron's POV**

As I walked into the coffee shop, proudly holding Chase's hand, I froze. My hand fell limply to my side.

"What's wrong?" asked Chase, looking confused. He withdrew his hand.

All I could do was indicate the people at the table in the back corner of the shop. The two people I had least expected, and didn't want to see at all: House and Wilson.

Almost as if they were expecting us, Wilson turned his head towards the door. House followed his gaze and made no effort to hide his laughter.

"What are you two doing together?" Wilson asked. He sounded curious, but also much calmer than House, who was letting out low whistles at this point.

"N-Nothing," Chase stammered as he reddened. I felt like burying my head in my hands, but tried not to project the uneasiness that House fed off of.

House grabbed his cane and hobbled over to us. The other few occupants of the shop, as well as the man behind the counter, were staring at us now. Wilson looked a bit embarrassed, as usual, at House's display.

"What are _you_ doing?" I shot at House, trying to show confidence, even though I didn't have much left. "You live nowhere near here. Why are here?"

"Ah, but Wilson lives near here," said House lightly. "And he's buying me lunch."

"As usual," Wilson muttered. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He was going to watch the scene unfold, for pure entertainment.

House looked at Chase. I felt really bad for him; he was practically crawling into a little ball under House's stare. House's lips curled into a triumphant smirk as he said, "You spent the night at her house, didn't you?"

Jumping in to defend Chase, I snapped, "We're friends. We're allowed to come here together. You didn't spend the night as Wilson's place...or did you?" Chase snickered. But House, the undefeated, sailed right past my comment.

"I knew this was going to happen," he said smugly. Once again directing his attention to Chase, he said with glee, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Then Chase did something I wouldn't have expected in a million years. He _did_ kiss me, right there, in front of House and Wilson and at least four other people. I felt his tongue aggressively fighting with mine, his hands slipping down to grasp my waist...it felt great. When we pulled apart, House and Wilson were staring at us.

Looking twice as smug as before but speechless, all House could say was, "Well, I didn't expect _that._"

I felt like I was tangled in a web of my own emotions. I was angry at Chase for the strong public display of affection, blissful from the aftereffect of the amazing kiss, and about to overflow with happiness and tears at how much Chase cared for me.

Before I broke down, I decided to grab Chase by the elbow and drag him outside. "What was that about?" I asked him in an even tone designed to hide all of my emotions.

"I love you, Allison," Chase said gently, holding my face in his hands. The way he said it, it was like he'd planned on me asking this and had planned his response. I was little shocked, since we had pronounced ourselves a couple less than 24 hours ago. But I thought about it for a few seconds, and I realized that I loved him too. Or at least, I was pretty sure I did. "I'm sorry if it completely mortified you, but I didn't see any reason to hide that fact. I'm proud that you're mine," Chase finished.

A watery smile flickered across my face, all of my anger forgotten. That was the sweetest answer that could have come out of Chase's mouth. And, I had to admit, "That was a wonderful kiss. Could I have a another...please?"

Chase smiled and gave me another gentle peck. I felt like my love for him was just going to start pouring out of every orifice. And, in a way, it did. A small salty dear dripped down my cheek, as I smiled like a nut. Both of us laughed a little as Chase brushed it away.

Smiling so wide his face didn't appear human, Chase engulfed me in his arms and rubbed my back as I continued to cry like an overly emotional sap.

It took me nearly ten minutes to calm down. Ten minutes, I told myself, was a ridiculous amount of time. Despite the reputation I have as an overly soft person, I'd like to consider myself emotionally in control, and certainly not a person who breaks down and cries for ten minutes out of _happiness_.

After I was back in control, Chase and I joined our colleagues in a brunch of hard bagels and coffee that consisted mostly of water. I had almost forgotten, I thought cynically to myself. This place looks cute but makes some of the worst food in Princeton.

Throughout the entire meal, House couldn't not be himself for five minutes. He spent the whole time poking his nose into my relationship with Chase. "When's the wedding for you two?" he asked in sickly sweet but still provocative tone. "And what are you going to name the baby?" He paused, trying to think up some cheesy name that combined both mine and Chase's. Finally, he decided on ,"Albert." Wilson mentioned how bad it would be to name a daughter Albert, but House continued making comments and ignoring Wilson.

"House, drop it," I snapped angrily. I slammed my coffee mug on the table and the watery brew inside sloshed. "It was just one kiss!" As much as I cared for Chase -- in fact, I was pretty sure I loved him -- I didn't want House doing this. I didn't want him scaring Chase into having thoughts of such commitments, and I didn't want to think about it either.

"Judging by the length of the kiss," said House, in the slow and analytic manner that only he could, "Chase has gone much farther with you." He looked over and Chase and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I felt like I would explode with anger when House said, "Well, score one for you, Chase. How is she?" I could feel the hot flush as anger crept into my cheeks. I had to fight to keep it in.

**Chase's POV**

At House's rude (and even more embarrassingly, true) comment, Cameron turned a deep pink. I grasped her wrist and muttered, "Let's go outside." I wanted to get her into open space before the bomb exploded, since the last thing I needed right now was to be in the unemployment line with a dead (or at least severely injured) boss.

Grabbing what was left of her bagel, Cameron followed me outside. She was absolutely fuming.

"Allison, what's wrong?" I asked her gently. I was nervous about prodding into such a personal matter, and using her first name at the time, but she didn't give me any glares. "You seem weird today."

"I'm acting psychotic. I know." Cameron took a large bite of her bagel, then spit it out upon realizing it was harder to chew than rocks. After spitting onto the pavement, she looked up and asked "Why do you even care?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." I prayed to God that the bomb didn't explode on me. I knew from experience that this was the time to shut up.

"I'm fine. It's probably PMS," she growled. Well, there was certainly logic in that diagnosis, I thought. I was starting to feel a bit scared of her when she said, "Let's just go back to my place to eat something real. I need caffeine."

I nodded. "Alright," I agreed, relieved that Cameron seemed to have calmed down. I went back inside to grab both of our jackets, since I didn't want House to piss Cameron off again. Then we walked together back to her apartment.


	5. Happiness Never Lasts

**This is the fluffiest of all chapters, and kind of short. I know where I'm going, I really do, but I'm filling the space between now and when I start the drama. Sorry about all the fluff, I promise there will be some rocky spots later. Also, I only got three reviews on my last chapter! Do you know how sad that makes me:( Anyway, thanks to CatWoman4Ever, Andie Parker, and heather1021 for reviewing. Everyone else: STOP BEING LAZY OR NO MORE WRITING!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Happiness Never Lasts **

**Cameron's POV**

As soon as we got back to my apartment, I flopped onto the couch, letting myself be absorbed in it's softness. "Okay, screw the coffee," I yawned. "I don't think it's going to help me, I need sleep."

Chase smirked at me a little and asked, "Still worn out from last night?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "If you want to claim responsibility, go ahead. I'm sure it fills your manly need to make a girl weak, or whatever." Chase tried to pull off a macho pose, but it turned it to be more amusing than anything else. We both laughed and he settled onto the couch next to me.

"You gonna sleep here?" Chase asked in a whisper. He moved his face closer to me, his warm breath tickling my neck. "Or do you want to go back to your bed?"

I couldn't help but grin at him and his antics. "Very funny," I told him as I yawned again. I reached up and ran my fingers through Chase's soft blond hair. "But I'm too tired for that. I should probably sleep here, since it will make me so uncomfortable that I won't be tempted."

Chase playfully pouted at me, but he soon gave in and just sat at the end of the couch, running his hand down my back.

* * *

I woke up still lying contentedly in Chase's arms. "Did you even move for the past few hours?" I mumbled. My mouth was thick and felt full of sleep. 

"Nope," he said proudly. "I watched TV the whole time. I figured you'd want to wake up with me, with SpongeBob playing in the background." I rolled my eyes, annoyed and amused at Chase's immaturity. I had thought only House was immature enough to be entertained by the little yellow sponge that was on my TV screen. I decided it probably hadn't been that long, or Chase would have left by now. Sure enough, my clock told me I had only been sleeping for two hours.

I sat up and wriggled my way into Chase's lap. "Well, I'm up and you're here. Any ideas of what to do now?"

"Well, we could always...cuddle. In your bedroom." He made the goofiest attempt at a suggestive expression I have ever seen, causing me to burst into giggles like a school girl. "You know, Spongebob's an invertebrate. He could make "cuddling" really exciting." I laughed so hard I had to wipe tears out of my eyes before telling Chase, "I'm pretty flexible, too."

"Sounds like a plan," Chase grinned. "Are we going to do this all weekend?" Rather than put off, he sounded rather excited, like a child who had been told he was going to Disneyland.

"Why not?" I laughed. No man had ever wanted me that badly, so I figured I might as well enjoy it. I started to get up, but Chase stopped me. Instead, he cradled me in his arms and smiled, "I'll carry you. Seems more like a fairy tale this way." I leaned against my Prince Charming's chest and sighed in happiness. He carried me off to my bedroom, leaving Spongebob on the TV to jellyfish.

* * *

The weekend passed much quicker than I would have liked it to. I spent two whole days, curled up in my apartment with Chase. Sometimes we just talked and cuddled, or we watched TV (usually childish cartoons), or we got up to naughtier, much less childish things. I wouldn't have thought of that as a possibility only a week ago, but our relationship was going faster than other one I've had. In less than three days, I had fallen head over heels for Chase, and I felt completely at ease with him. 

It was probably the comfort level I had reached with Chase that caused me to forget House and the fact that we were walking into the hospital together. I was only halfway surprised when all staff members in the lobby stared at the two of us. I had been preparing to hold Chase's hand, but quickly dropped it and darted through everyone to get to the safety of the elevator.

Luckily, Chase caught up with me, and the next elevator that came was empty. He followed me inside and raised his eyebrow, giving me a look that asked, "What was that about?"

"What are we going to tell people?" I asked breathlessly, needing to have a discussion in the ten seconds it took to ride up to the floor of the Diagnostics office.

"That I'm never going to let you go, and that the creepy janitor who wears his pants backwards had better keep his hands off you," said Chase with a grin. "I thought we had already agreed that our relationship was public." He looked at me more seriously this time.

I bit my lip and looked at him. I had misgivings about parading our relationship to the hospital, knowing the problems that it could cause. But Chase's green eyes were looking at me and giving me a sense of security that I have never felt, causing me to immediately agree with him.

"Okay." I reached out once again, and this time firmly clasped Chase's hand in mine.

Chase and I walked into the Diagnostics office hand in hand, looking at each other with pure love in our eyes. I never thought I would use to word love to describe my relationship with someone I had been dating for a few days, but a spark seemed to have set our relationship on the fast track. Perhaps it came from sleeping together before we knew we wanted each other, or from having been friends for two years.

Foreman was already in the office, and he did a double take when he saw us, staring at each other with gooey eyes. "What are you two doing together?"

"What, I don't have a right to hold my girlfriend's hand?" asked Chase innocently, as if this wasn't new information at all. I felt like I would melt when Chase called me his girlfriend.

Foreman looked between the two of us and laughed. "Well, that's great," he said with a chuckle. "Be happy, you two."

"I am happy," I said softly. I had never been so happy. But I knew from experience that happiness was precious, and it slipped away very quickly. I knew something was going to ruin this moment. And that something probably walked with a cane.

**Chase's POV**

I felt Cameron lean into me lovingly as she whispered, "I am happy." She was talking more to me than to Foreman, I could tell.

I was about to whisper something back when House limped in. He had an annoyingly smug look on his face, but it changed to amused when he saw Cameron resting in my arms. She snapped away from me, muttering something under her breath that sounded like, "God damn it, I knew it."

"Hey, Foreman, guess what? Two of our very own are having sex!" said House cheerfully while wearing a smug grin.

"What, right now?" Foreman replied, trying to play dumb.

"No, just all weekend long." I gave him a long glare.

"You don't know that," piped up Cameron. Then she shut her mouth, realizing she had given herself away. It didn't matter, since Foreman already knew, but we were almost playing a game with House. And, with almost being the operative word it was _almost_ fun.

"Look, I know Cameron and Chase are dating," Foreman said. "Now, can you leave us all alone?"

"Dating? What a strong word. I just thought they were making sweet love."

I wanted to punch House in the face. Cameron gave him an evil glare, and glanced a silent warning to me, that said, "I'll handle him."

"House," she said evenly. "Shut your damn mouth before I pummel you." House almost laughed.

"You wouldn't. You're in love with me." I saw a flash in Cameron's eyes that House, oddly enough, missed. It was the flash that told him he had just crossed over the line. And before I could pull out my camera, Cameron punched out her six-foot-tall boss.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! LOOK! IT'S THIS LITTLE PURPLE-BLUE BUTTON! Hmm, I wonder what happens if you click it...?**

**Quick, click the button! Something good probably happens!  
**


	6. Awkward

**OK, here it is! This chapter is a little longer to make up for all the crappy updates I've been posting. And in this chapter I am, in fact, putting an end to the fluff. :( Sorry, but if I had no drama, no one would read this thing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awkward**

**Cameron's POV**

"Oh my God, what did I just do?" I gasped, shocked at my own actions. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, House," I said repeatedly as I helped pull House off the floor. When I handed him his cane, he snatched it away and looked at me for a few moments. There were a few emotions on his face. One was anger, obviously. But there was something else there, something I hadn't expected to see...was he _proud_ of me?

As soon as he was out of earshot, Chase turned to me, patted me on the back, and said, "Wow. Good going. I never thought you'd do that...good for you." I blushed.

"Chase, I assaulted our boss. You're not supposed to be proud of me."

"And yet I am," he grinned. Foreman echoed his sentiments.

"You guys sure are feeling harsh towards House today, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, we've always hated him. You're the only one that doesn't," replied Foreman. I laughed.

"I have to go to the clinic...I suppose I owe it to House to do his clinic hours and sort his mail later." I fought the urge to give Chase a kiss before leaving, but squeezed his hand on my way out. I smiled when I felt him squeeze back.

In a dull moment in the clinic, I realized my relationship was completely messing up my job, just like I had known it would. Not only had I punched House, but I couldn't display any affection towards Chase at work for obvious reasons, and it was killing me. Every second I wasn't in Robert's arms was killing me.

Finally, at five, I was able to go home. With Chase, of course. He invited me to come to his apartment after work, and I said yes before he could finish his sentence.

I really liked Chase's apartment. It was a rather homey place, even though I knew that Chase, like the rest of the team, didn't spend much time in his apartment. All of the furniture was looked like it had been attacked by cats (which he didn't have), but it was comfortable. I liked it even more than the newer looking furniture in my own place.

Curled up on the beat-up couch with Chase, I had thought I was feel relief, at finally being able to hold him. But instead I felt miserable. Well, not quite miserable, just...like I was doing something wrong. Like I was breaking the rules. I snuggled against Chase's chest, seeking comfort and warmth, but it only made me feel worse.

I sighed. "Robert?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" He looked slightly confused, as usual.

"I should go. We both have work tomorrow..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to tell Chase how uncomfortable I was suddenly feeling, because I wanted him. The tangled web inside my head was trapping my emotions and torturing them. I wasn't quite sure how I felt anymore.

"Oh. Okay." I observed Chase as his face fell. It really tugged at my heartstrings to see him upset like that. Sure, because he was upset, but also because he was so upset that I was leaving. He wanted me to be with him so badly, and I felt so wanted and loved. I did the one thing that I knew would cheer Chase up.

I gently lifted his chin and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just need some time alone, time to think. It's not your fault, really. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay," whispered Chase. He looked really heartbroken, so I gave him a hug and laid my head on his shoulder. "I think I'm falling in love with you," I murmured.

* * *

The next morning I woke up too tired to move. What a great excuse to not go to work, I thought. I didn't want to have to face Chase just yet, because knowing him, he was going to ask me a lot of questions, or just ignore me. I didn't want either of those. I grabbed the phone and called House's voice mail. I knew if I actually talked to him, he'd tell me I was fine to work, and I knew I wasn't. 

"It's Cameron," I said into the phone. "I'm not feeling well, and I'm not coming in. No protesting, no showing up at my apartment later. Good bye." I hung up and rolled over in bed, and fell back into a sound sleep.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Why didn't Cameron want me any more? I wondered. If she had been pulling one over on me, I would get her.

In my distraction, I walked headfirst into the glass wall surrounding the diagnostics office. "Ow!" I exclaimed, letting out a few curses.

Foreman and House were both in the room, House drinking his coffee and Foreman chatting with him Both started laughing at me.

"Disoriented from your sexy night?" smirked House.

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?" I asked angrily.

"Your girlfriend called in sick this morning. She sounded exhausted. What on earth did you do to her last night?"

I rolled my eyes. No way was I going to divulge House and Foreman in the details of my sex life, whether I was getting any or not. Anyway, I had more important things on my mind.

"Cameron called in sick?" I asked, confused. Then I realized why: she must have been avoiding me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. She left a message on my voice mail. Wanna listen?"

"Sure."

I followed House into his office, where he put the phone on speaker phone and pressed the replay voice mail button. I heard Cameron's soft, feminine voice fill the room. "It's Cameron," she practically whispered. I felt a pang of sympathy for her; she really sounded like hell. "I'm not feeling well, and I'm not coming in. No protesting, and no showing up at my house later. Good bye."

"Would you like to listen to your sweetheart's voice again?" asked House mockingly. "She sure sounds out from a night of sex to me."

"She is not!" I yelled. "She's sick, and I'm going to go see her."

"Hey, didn't you hear the girl? She said not show up."

"Yeah, well, she meant you. You're the ass," I replied coolly. I hadn't even had to time to take off my coat, so I simply stalked out the door and went back to my car.

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! It makes me so happy! **


	7. House Call

**Hey, sorry about how long it took. I'm back now, enjoy the updates :) Warning: some pretty bad language in this chapter. :P Perhaps even M-rated. (I'm talking about the f-word. :O)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: House Call**

**Chase's POV**

"Allison?" I knocked on the hollow wood door to Cameron's apartment. "It's me, Robert. Open up?" I stood in front of the door with my hands in my pockets, waiting for a few moments. When Cameron didn't respond, I knocked several more times. I was in front of her door for nearly five minutes before I opened the unlocked door and let myself in.

"Allison?" I called out her name through the apartment. Maybe I should go, I thought. Maybe she wants to be alone. But Cameron had said she was sick, and I was worried enough that I kept looking for her.

I finally found her, in the last place I looked; her bedroom. She was curled up and fast asleep.

It took a lot for me to not say, "Awww." Cameron looked adorable in her sleep. Her soft, chesnut-colored hair was running in tousled waves down her back. I hesitated at her bedside, wondering if I should stay or go, and wondering if I should sit in a chair, or get into her bed and hold her. The latter was awfully appealing, I thought as I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took, but I decided it might annoy her. Finally, I opted to stay, and sat in the chair she kept next to her bed.

* * *

Cameron must've been exhausted, because she was asleep for hours. I was so bored I started chewing at my fingernails. I got two angry calls from House on my cell phone. After the second, I turned my phone off, not wanting to wake Cameron. 

I saw Cameron squirming a little bit, signaling that she was awake. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and rose from the chair.

"Hey, Ally," I said softly, leaning over her bed, but not too close, so as not to startle her.

Despite the fact that she had been sleeping probably all day, Cameron still looked pretty tired. "Ally, huh?" She smirked at me. "I haven't been called that in ages."

"Sorry," I apologized. "It was just reflex. I won't call you it anymore."

"No, I like it." Cameron (_Ally, _I thought to myself) sat up and smiled. Then, upon realizing something, she frowned. "Chase, what on Earth are you doing in my apartment? How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked. House told me you were sick, I was worried." I reached over and tousled her hair. She looked rather annoyed with herself for leaving the door unlocked, but certainly not unhappy to see me.

I asked her the question that had been nagging me since I heard her voicemail. "Are you really sick, or are you avoiding me? Or is it House you're avoiding?"

"I'm not sick, just tired," she said, with a yawn. "Really tired." She collapsed on the pillows. "I'm fine. You should go back to work now. Don't we have a patient?"

"Foreman and House can handle it."

"You mean Foreman can handle it," corrected Cameron. "House isn't going to do anything but diagnose. And possibly make the patient cry."

I laughed and agreed, "Well, yeah." I saw Cameron turning slightly pale. "Ally? Are you _sure_ you're alright? I am a doctor, you know," I teased.

"Yeah," Cameron smirked at me. "So am I. I'm fine, really. Go to work, go doctor the people who are dying."

"I don't care that they're dying right now," I admitted. It went completely against my ethics code as a doctor, but at that moment, all I cared about was that Cameron was sick, and all I wanted to do was help her.

Cameron stared at me, a little open-mouthed. "I can't believe you'd say that," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, feeling ashamed of myself. I really cared about Cameron, and I cared about her so much, I had gotten her pissed with me. "I just...I can't worry about anything else when I'm worrying about you." I sighed and sat down next to her in her bed. "Let me make you better," I practically begged her as I rubbed her back. "When I know you're okay, I'll be able to go back to work."

With a devilish grin, Cameron asked slowly, "And what form of 'healing' would you have in mind?"

"Oh, I have my ideas," I muttered with a grin, pulling her closer to me.

* * *

Back at work, House and Foreman both stared at me as I practically skipped into the office, still jovial from my experience at Cameron's apartment. I stopped, realizing that I was not in an imaginary world, and that people could see me. I decided to play dumb. "What? Why are you staring me?" 

"You look pleased. Very pleased. Cameron obviously let you take her panties off and fondle her in one way or another." Foreman and I both groaned. "Which means she's either _very_ sick, or she's not really sick at all," concluded House, pouring some coffee into his red mug. I rolled my eyes, House never got tired of his coffee, not even late in the afternoon. It was three-thirty, which meant I got to go right back to Cameron's place in another few hours.

"Cameron wouldn't pretend to be sick. For crying out loud, we're talking about _Cameron_. She usually comes in even when she has a cold."

"But now she's motivated by the thought of sweet loving with an Australian with great hair."

I wasn't able to think of a reasonable response, so I didn't answer. Instead I asked, "How's our patient doing?"

"Given a high dose of steroids. It's probably lupus. We'll know really soon if the treatment is having an effect."

"It won't," I replied, throwing my bag under the chair. "It's _never _lupus. I thought you guys knew that by now."

"Of course I do." House took a long sip of his caffeine-filled beverage. "But Foreman is insisting, so I told him to start the treatment and watch as the patient declined and his theory went out the window."

I felt a Cameron-like surge of anger at House's ignorance of ethics, his ability to let a patient rapidly decline just to prove Foreman, me, or Cameron wrong. But I contained it. I was much better at containing my anger than Cameron was. Anyway, what was done, was done, and when the treatment had no effect in less than half an hour, we'd take him off the steroids and continue with the differential.

"Don't you want to know how Alli - Cameron is doing? You didn't even ask."

"Ooh, you two are on a first name basis, now, are we?" House smirked. "Impressive. Last time Cuddy fucked me she wouldn't call me Greg. Of course, she practically couldn't breathe, so..."

Foreman covered his eyes with his hands. He was obviously suffering an overload of information. So was I.

House finished up by saying, "We were a little distracted anyway, since you so _obviously_ had sex while you were gone. Presumably with Cameron."

"I take it that's a no," I said calmly, trying to hide my rage at his suggestion that I would _ever_ cheat on Cameron. I sat down at the glass table and stared at it's surface. Just as I sat, my pager went off, as well as Foreman's.

I glanced at the small screen. "What a surprise," I said. "The steroids aren't doing anything. His kidneys are failing."

"Foreman, go start dialysis. Chase, call your pretty fuck-buddy and put her on speaker phone. We need an immunologist."

I pressed the number 2 on my cell phone, I had made Cameron second on my speed dial. Since she had appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep when I left, I was surprised when she actually answered. "Chase? What's up?"

"House had me call. You up for a consult?"

"Yeah." Cameron yawned. "Try me."

* * *

**Hehe. Fuck-buddy is my phrase, no one is allowed to steal it. I know that was an awkward ending, but even so this is one of the longest chapters I've written, and I prefer to pace myself. If I throw out all my ideas in one chapter, it'll take longer to get the next one up because I'll have to brainstorm. :P**

**PLEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**  
:) I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


	8. Sunset Kiss

**Heya guys, especially you readers from BandAids I sent over and hope are reading. :) HIIII, you guys! Let's get to the update now... :P  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 8: Sunset Kiss  
**

**  
Chase's POV**

**  
**I groaned and put my head in my hands. Thanks to the delay of the diagnosis, and it not being lupus, the patient had died even after House made his final diagnosis. It was five-thirty and I wanted to go home.

"Can I go now?" I asked House impatiently. "I have more important things to do. And I'm sure you do, too. Why are you mourning the loss of a patient anyway?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "If it were Cameron sitting in that chair looking sullen, you'd tell her to move on with her life."

House was staring into space, tapping his cane against the floor rhythmically. He glared at me over his cane. "I'm a little hung up on the fact that our patient _died_ even after we found out what was wrong."

"Exactly. You figured out what was wrong. You solved the puzzle. Why do you suddenly care about the patient?"

"Why do you not?" House glared at me with intense eyes. "I know that when you leave, you're going to see Cameron. And if she means so much to you that you can't focus on being a doctor, than I'm not letting my subordinates date each other anymore."

I stood there, looking like an idiot with my mouth agape, wondering who the hell I was talking to.

**House's POV**

"I know you're going to see Cameron. And if she means so much to you that you can't focus on being a doctor, than I'm not letting my subordinates date each other anymore." I gave a Chase, a glare that I hoped would scare the little Aussie into running away and leaving me to alone, alone to think.

Really what I was thinking was that I didn't want Chase's grubby little paws all over Cameron. I didn't particularly want her for myself, I just didn't want her to get hurt, and I knew that Chase was going to hurt her. He was an idiot, he couldn't handle a sensitive girl like Cameron, and even if I didn't want to date her, I cared about her. I didn't want to see her be hurt.

Chase stared at me a little open-mouthed, then began to look less confused as he somehow read my thoughts.

"House, you don't give a damn about the patient," he said with an angry, accusatory tone. "You're just mad because I took Cameron."

I scoffed in his face. I would have flat out told him why I was mad at him, but I didn't want to let down my exterior. Chase couldn't know that I cared about what happened to Cameron. For chrissake, I was Gregory House! I didn't care about people. That would ruin my reputation.

"I'm not interested in dating lobby art," I sneered at Chase. "Fine. Go see her."

Chase went into the conference room and grabbed his things. On his way out he called through my door, "You're an asshole, House!"

And don't I know it, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Cameron's POV**

I woke up to a sunset. Granted, it was winter, meaning the sun was starting to go down earlier and it was possible I hadn't slept that late. I looked at the clock, hoping that it was still late afternoon. No such look, it was past six-thirty.

As I became more aware of my surroundings, I glanced at the chair Chase had risen from earlier. A grin spread across my face when I saw that he was there again.

"Hey," he said softly, getting up and sitting next to me on the bed. "Feeling well-rested?"

"Yeah. How was work?"

Chase sighed. A look of grief passed across his face. I knew that couldn't be good.

"The patient died. He had an allergic reaction to some of his old meds, allopurinol, nothing we gave him."

"Oh." I felt grief wash over me. I hadn't been with the patient in the last 24 hours, but I had been with him a lot while I was at work. The fact that we'd had a patient that House couldn't save was rather depressing.

"Let's talk about something else," muttered Chase, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed. "Like what?"

Chase grinned. "I walked into a door on my way back from visiting you. House and Foreman were a bit suspicious."

I laughed. "Well, I'd be too. I mean, you spent almost three hours over here, right?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side, missy." Chase poked me in the ribs.

I laughed again and snuggled up next to him. I decided that since Chase was happy, and hadn't brought up last night yet, this was probably a good time for me to explain myself.

"I don't think we should keep our relationship at work too much, and I can't start getting clingy," I said softly, in a more serious tone. I sat up and pulled away from Chase. "I'm sorry for walking out on you yesterday, but I'm already clingy, and I don't want us to get fired."

"That was why you left?" Chase looked relieved. "I thought you were really mad at me. For something."

"No, I'm not mad at you for anything." I kissed Chase's lips lightly.

"As a matter of fact...I-I...love...you," I stuttered. I took a deep breath, trying to recollect myself. Trying to sound like less of an idiot, I threw it out again, before Chase's shock wore off. "I love you, Robert." I looked deep into his green eyes. I saw deep emotion, a softness there that had never been present before.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he replied, "I love you, too, Ally. I have for a long time."

"So, are we good now? Shall we kiss and make up?" I smirked.

"I'd like nothing more, my dear," he smiled, leaning in and gently initiating the best kiss of my life, as the rays from the sunset illuminated his blonde hair.

* * *

**Okay, everybody together now...Awwwwwww. :) Review please! Reviews make me sooooo happy, and they're my only way to know how many readers I have. Honestly, I will accept anything for a review, just so I know you're there. Seriously, send in a review that says "hi." An anonymous review, I really don't care! Pleeeeease just send something in.**

** PS: I thought of a Lilo and Stitch quote that reminded me of you guys...**

**  
"Next time...I make you taller, and not so fluffy."**

**"I LIKE FLUFFY!" ;)**

**8/29/07: OK, I apologize greatly for the fact that you guys who have me on story alert probably just received seven alerts, and I apologize for not updating lately. Anyway, I have edited all of the chapters and added some new stuff, so if you want to read them again you can. And I combined a lot of the shorter chapters with longer ones. But it got all confusing, so I deleted the last 11 chapters and replaced them with the 7 new ones.  
**


	9. Haunted Memories

**All I can say about the update shortage is: ME SORRY!!!! Writer's block...**

**So, in this chapter, the fluff ends abruptly, and in comes the drama. I'm sorry to lose readers if drama/angst/romance isn't your cup of tea, but this is where I decided I wanted the story to go. Also, I realize this is an extremely abrupt change of style, but hey, I threw out my old plot, and I'm sort of making this up as I go. :P This story is actually getting a bit of a makeover, it will be very different from the last chapters. This is my first fanfiction here, so hey, give me a break. I'm going to let this story develop as I please. And this is getting ridiculously long, so I'll stop blabbering.  
**

** And in case you're wondering: I don't own House. All you people who are lurking on this site, looking for someone to sue, get a life.  
**

** Warning: mentions of sexual abuse, rape.  
**

**Chapter 9: Haunted Memories  
**

** Cameron's POV**

The next day, I went back to work.

"Well, we're _so_ glad you're back, Cameron," said House, his voice dripping with sarcasm, the second I stepped inside. "Honestly, the department was in shambles without you."

"Of course it was." I rolled my eyes and dropped my bag at my desk. "I deliver the caffeine. How could you even function without me?" House started to make pleading eyes at me and prepared to beg for his coffee, but I walked over the counter and called to him, "Don't worry, I'll get you your caffeinated fix."

"Thank God," said House, and for once, he actually wasn't sarcastic.

* * *

We had a new patient that day and I had to stay several hours late to run lab work. I was looking forward to dropping by Chase's apartment, assuming he was still awake. It was nearly midnight after all. 

When I stepped out of the elevator, I was greeted in the most unpleasant way possible.

A large man grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Hello there, Allison," an all-too-familiar voice hissed into my ear. I could feel my eyes widening in fear. It was Josh! I had thought he was gone. I would have screamed, but Josh pressed his hand against my mouth. It didn't matter much anyway, because it was so late that even the night cleaning crew had left.

"Fifteen whole years, it's been, hasn't it?" I squirmed and whimpered against his hold. What did he want with me? I knew the answer deep down, but I was terrified of it.

"Stop," I begged against his hand. "Please stop. You don't want me anymore." A deep chuckle came from the man.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Allison. You're coming with me."

A single tear fell down my face. I had been okay. Finally happy, finally able to block out memories of the damage that everyone knew I had. And now, here it was again. Another deep cut to my soul, that would take years to heal.

Josh guided me to a van in the back parking lot. I didn't dare fight back, because he was stronger than me, and more muscular than I remembered. Guess they have nice workout facilities in prison, I thought bitterly. I knew there was no chance of me escaping Josh, and that the harder I tried, the sweeter it would be to him.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I groaned and looked at the clock for the millionth time. It was nearing one o'clock. Cameron had promised she would come over if she could after her shift.

"Guess she was too tired," I muttered to myself. I was disappointed. I had been looking forward to a night alone with Cameron. Sighing in disappointment, I hoisted myself up from my sofa and went to bed. I'd see her at work tomorrow.

* * *

When I woke up, all that was running through my mind was, "Shit, shit, _shit!_" I had overslept and had ten minutes to get ready for work. 

I didn't get to the office until after House, I had slept so late. But I noticed something odd. Cameron wasn't there.

"Where's Cameron?" I asked Foreman. He shrugged.

"Didn't call, didn't show up. I thought you'd know." I shook my head.

"I haven't seen her since I left work yesterday. She was supposed to come to my apartment and never showed." My brow furrowed. "I hope she's alright."

As I said the words, instinct caused me to pull out my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Cameron. Her home phone rang several times, until I got the automated voice on her answering machine.

"Allison? Ally, please pick up," I begged. "Please. Just so I know you're okay." When after several seconds she still didn't pick up her phone, I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket.

I turned to Foreman. "I'm going to her apartment. Something's wrong."

* * *

**Cameron's POV**

I was curled up in my bed, miserable and aching all over. Last night had been a replay of my life's worst events. Josh had taken me to his apartment, which was not far from mine, causing my fear to intensify, and beaten me. After that, he had raped me, made me feel filthy, and tossed me out on the street, barely dressed. I had run home in tears, first stopping by a bush to pull on my clothes.

I had crawled into bed and fallen asleep. When I woke up, I hurt all over, especially where Josh had forced entry upon me. Bruises as well as a few small cuts were all over my body; tender, sore flesh. I was miserable.

I didn't go into work that morning. I couldn't. House had always been right. I was damaged. Terribly, horribly damaged. And I was still healing.

Tears started to fall off my face as I started to sob, for at least the fourth time that morning, and I wasn't even close to running out of tears.

I heard the phone ring. I tensed up. What if it was Josh? I was listed in the phone book, he could easily find my number. When the answering machine picked up, I expected to hear his deep, husky voice, but instead heard an Australian accent filled with concern.

"Ally, please pick up," he was saying. I couldn't. Chase had never seen my damage. He probably even thought he had been the one to take my virginity. And if he saw what I was, he'd never want me. I knew it. Josh had achieved what he seemed to have always wanted: he had single-handedly ruined my life.

* * *


	10. Secrets

**Ugh, I know it takes forever for me to update, but I'm lazy, okay? **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secrets **

**Chase's POV  
**

All the way from the hospital to the door of Allison's apartment, I was praying that she was okay. There was nothing else I could do. When I got there, I banged on her front door.

Scenarios where running through my mind of the worst possible things that could have happened. No one had seen Allison leave the hospital last night, but she wasn't sleeping anywhere in the hospital that I could find her. She could have been kidnapped. She could be dead.

I shook my head furiously in an attempt to clear it of those thoughts. _No,_ I told myself. _Ally's okay. She has to be. _

"Come on, Ally, open up." I muttered to myself. I was tapping my foot nervously, and chewing the inside of my cheek. I stood there for a full minute, once again praying to the God I had put all my faith in as a child. I could only hope right now that this entity was real, because then there might be someone who had control over what would happen to Allison, someone who had the power to make everything okay.

A minute passed, and still, I hadn't heard anything from the apartment. I knocked on the door again, as hard as I could, and yelled, "Allison, please open the door! _Please!_"

There was no answer. I stood in front of Allison's door, bathed in the worst silence of my life.

**Cameron's POV**

After crying my eyes out again, I fell asleep. I'd had a rough night, filled with nightmares. I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. It sounded like someone strong, ready to break in if they had to.

Every muscle in my body tensed. I almost screamed, but all the came out was a tiny squeak. I buried myself in the comforter on my bed and hoped that whoever was at the door would go away. I almost rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. If Josh was at the door, there was no way he was going to just leave.

I relaxed, and wriggled out of the blankets when I heard Chase's voice calling out to me. I should have figured it was him. Being the worrywart he is, he must have exceeded the speed limit to get here.

I snuggled up against the warm bedding as yet another tear trailed down my face. I felt bad for making Chase worry, but what could I do? Let him in to see my abused and injured body, and deal with all of his questions? I didn't feel like doing that right now. I knew I had to call to police eventually, but I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to do anything.

I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to even answer the door, which was being pounded on furiously yet again. I groaned softly. My head was starting to ache. Finally, I pulled myself out of bed and stretched. I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I had been afraid to get undressed again and change into pajamas.

I looked through the peephole, just to be sure it really was Chase. I caught a glimpse of his brilliant, lake green colored eyes and fluffy blond hair. I undid the lock and opened the door.

"Oh, thank _God!_" Chase gasped. He jumped into my apartment, and the second I closed the door, he jumped on me and hugged me tightly. I winced, I had a rather large bruise on my left shoulder that he was applying pressure to.

"Ally...I thought something horrible had happened to you. I was so worried." Chase pulled of the embrace and looked at me full in the face.

_Here it comes, _I thought.

"Oh my God. What happened to your face?" Concern had taken over Chase's face once again.

"I'm fine, Robert. Really. Please go now. I want to go back to bed. I...I'm really tired." That was a lie. I just wanted Chase to leave and let me be, now that he knew I was alive.

"You are_...not_ fine," he said, slowly and softly. He slowly raised his hand to my face and stroked the raw, red scratches there. "You have a black eye. And these scratches are deep. What happened?"

"Nothing," I replied in the firmest voice I could muster. I was melting under Chase's touch. His warm hand was comforting, soothing.

"Fine." Chase shook his head. "I don't even care what happened. I'm taking you back to the hospital, and you are going to get checked out. You look like you got in a fight or something."

I tried to think of some excuse as to why I would have a black eye and the deep scratches that Josh's fingernails had left, not the mention the bruises on the rest of my body, which Chase was sure to notice eventually. I was coming up empty.

"I...really, I don't need to be checked over. I just need some rest."

There was anger in Chase's eyes now. "Someone did this to you," he said softly. "Who the hell hurt you?" I looked at the floor.

"Ally, there are bruises on your arms." _Damn, _I thought. I had almost forgotten that I was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. "Take off your shirt," Chase commanded.

"NO!" My eyes widened with fear. I didn't want to be bare, exposed and vulnerable.

"Do I have to take it off for you?"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT OFF!" I screamed.

"Fine." Chase tackled me and I hit the ground. Luckily for my head, the floor in my living room is carpeted. Chase began to unbutton my vest, and he pulled it off my arms, which were trying to fight him. It felt just like last night, as I squeezed my eyes shut and struggled.

"Rob...stop," I begged in a whimper. "Stop." I started shaking and crying. "Stop," I said it again, this time shaking with sobs.

**Chase's ** **POV**

I looked into Allison's eyes. She was staring at me pleadingly, and begging for me to stop over and over. I wondered what could make her so unwilling to take off her clothes. After all, there was nothing I hadn't seen before. And yet she felt...vulnerable. That was when it hit me. My House-like moment. I realized what must have happened to my Allison.

"Oh, God," I murmured. I scooped Allison's shaking body up into my arms and let her cry on me.


	11. Flashback

**I must've had you guys hanging on the edges of your seats for the past few weeks...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Flashback**

**14-year-old Cameron's POV**

It was a Friday night. I had been enjoying a meal with my parents and older brother, when the subject came up of what we were going to do tonight.

"Well, your dad and I are going to dinner and a play, so Alex will be watching you, Ally," said my mom.

"Oh crap. I told my girlfriend we could go to the football game at school together. And the team invited us to the after party, so I'll probably be out until one," explained my older brother Alex.

"You should have told me that earlier! Who's going to watch Allison?" exclaimed my mother. She looked slightly panicked My parents exchanged glances.

I rolled my eyes. "You worry about me too much," I said, pointing my fork at Mom. "I'm 14, for God's sake. I'm in high school. I can spend a night at home alone." My parents gave each other that look again.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Some reason that even though Alex is only two years older than me, I can't be home alone?" I asked furiously.

"No, Ally. Your mother and I need to talk." Dad pulled out his chair and he and my mom scurried into the next room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Alex looked at me suspiciously. "So? Are you gonna listen through the heat vents or something?"

I shook my head and twirled some spaghetti around my fork. I wasn't really hungry anymore, because I was too busy wondering to eat. "Do they really think I can't take care of myself?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm sure it's not that, Ally. They just want you to be safe. Tell ya what. I'll skip the game. My girlfriend will understand."

"You don't have to." Alex's girlfriend, even though I would never tell him, was a bitch. In my opinion, anyway. A rich, white daddy's girl. She would be furious if Alex skipped a date with her to hang out with me.

"No, I want to. You look like you could use some cheering up...I'll take you for a drive. We could pig out on ice cream and rent a movie." I smiled. Alex knew what I liked to do. Ever since he got his driver's license, he took me out to do my favorite things all the time.

"Thanks, but I'm just not in the mood, okay? I want to stay home and read a book or something."

My parents came back into the room together. "Alright, Allison. You can stay home on your own, but you can't leave the house and you have to keep the doors locked. And no one can come over." My jaw fell open at the rules Dad had just proclaimed.

_Are you kidding me?!_ I wanted to scream. I wasn't even allowed to take a jog or ask my best friend to come over from across the street.

But I was grateful that my parents were leaving me alone. I needed breathing room. They had been hovering over me the past month or so. I didn't know why at all. A month ago was about when my dad hit depression. He said work was getting to him. I couldn't imagine how, since he was a police officer who got along well with everybody else on the force.

I simply nodded in agreement to Dad's rules and said, "Okay."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had left for their activities, and I was doing my homework. I didn't feel left out at all. I preferred being home and relaxing to going out every night, which was what Alex did a lot. Having a car really enabled him with that. 

I heard barking come from my parents' bedroom. I went and found our gold labrador, Chloe. "Hey, girl," I whispered, scratching her behind the ears. "Did Mom forget to take you out?"

I led Chloe downstairs and grabbed her leash in the hallway. Dad had said not to go outside, but Chloe needed to be let out. I figured going onto the front lawn for a little bit wasn't going to kill me. It wasn't even going to get me yelled at if my parents didn't find out.

I brought Chloe into the front yard and stayed outside with her for a little more than five minutes. Then I brought her back in, clipped the leash up in the hallway, and let Chloe run back upstairs. She slept in a basket next to my mom's bed. Chloe was really hers, and she loved that dog.

I went and finished up my calculus homework, which was making my head spin. I hated math. I always had.

When I was finally done, I was exhausted. It was only ten o'clock, but calculus can drain a person in unimaginable ways. I changed into the flannel pants and the tank top that served as my pajamas. I turned off the light and curled up in my bed, hugging my beloved stuffed bear to my chest. I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep, so it must have been pretty quick.

* * *

When I woke up, Chloe was barking again. What does she want? I wondered. I got out of bed and turned on the lights. The analog clock on my desk said it was eleven. It had been less than three hours since I had taken Chloe out. 

Then I heard a voice that would stick in my head for the rest of my life. "Damned mutt, shut up," the male voice grumbled. The man must have kicked Chloe or something, because I heard a whine.

I froze, realizing I must have forgotten to lock the door again when I had taken Chloe out. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. Tears began streaming down my face. My parents had been right. I really shouldn't be home alone. I wanted to call them, but I didn't have a phone in my room. And there was no way I was going to step foot out of this room.

I quickly turned off the light again and pretended to be asleep. _If he's a thief, he won't bother me if I'm asleep,_ I figured.

Just a few moments later, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. And then a voice. "Oh, Allison...where are you, pretty?"

Now I was beyond scared. I was terrified. How did this man know me? How did he know I was home alone? Had my parents somehow known that this was going to happen? I started to cry silent tears and squeezed my teddy bear a bit harder. Then my door got banged open.

"There you are," said the man I would come to know as Josh with a sick grin on his face. He sat down on my bed and I scrambled out, holding my teddy bear to my chest.

"You're even more pretty than in that picture of you I saw." I began breathing heavily.

"What do you want from me?" I managed to get out.

"You don't know who I am?" Josh feigned shock. "I was sure your daddy would tell you all about the mean, mean guy that you should stay away from. Well, let's have story time. Come on, you and your snuggly bear can come sit next to me for a story." He patted the bed next to him, still sporting that sick smile.

"No," I squeaked. "Just tell me who you are."

"Your dad ruined my life," he said softly. "Tried to get me locked up."

"My dad's a police officer. It's his job to keep scum like you off the streets," I squeaked again. I couldn't get my voice to return to it's normal pitch. Josh glared at me and I immediately shut up, internally slapping myself in the face. It had been stupid to say anything to this psychopath.

"He was interrogating me. Told me he knew I killed my kid cousin. And what do you know? He tells me he has a daughter. I found a picture of you. You're beautiful."

I wrapped my arms protectively around my chest and wondered why I couldn't have worn a sweatshirt or something less form-fitting to bed tonight.

"I can't even get hired anywhere anymore. It's been a whole month, but I'm still that suspect from the murder investigation. My life is ruined. And now, yours is going to be too."

I tried to run, but I couldn't. I wasn't fast or fit enough. Josh pinned me down on the bed and pulled off my pajama pants. He grabbed my bear and threw it across the room. What happened next, I don't even want to think about for the rest of my life. But while it was happening, I could just feel the cuts being slashed upon me, the cuts that would later become permanent scars.


	12. Greatest Loss

**I was originally going to have the flashback chapter be two parts, showing the aftermath as well, but I've decided to just cut back to the present. Also, the last chapter was basically Cameron telling everything that happened to Chase, but I thought a chapter full of dialogue would be pretty boring. So this chapter starts with Cameron wrapping up her story. Also, I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated and I'm really sorry...**

**Also, I am referring to the lovely couple as Allison and Chase as much as possible in this chapter, because I prefer those names over Cameron and Robert. **

**Also, good news for some of you. I don't know how long I can keep this angst coming, so I might be switching between angst and fluff for awhile. A few more chapters and the fluff might return. Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Greatest Loss **

**Cameron's POV**

"And now he's out of prison, it's been fifteen years, and he tracked me down and he's living ten blocks away from me and...and..." I burst into tears and fell into Chase's arms. He began stroking my hair to comfort me.**  
**

"God, Ally," muttered Chase, wrapping his arms around me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I took a deep breath to stop my tears before answering. "Well, gee, I don't know. You'd think after dating you for a week, I'd be clammoring to tell you all my deep, dark secrets."

Chase shook his head, and his blonde hair fell adorably in front of his face. "I swear, I'll kill that bastard. But first, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What?! Why?!"

"You need to checked out. Look at you. There are bruises all over your body." Chase gently ran his hand over the red and purple flesh on my arm.

"No," I insisted, shaking my head. "Chase, I'm fine. I don't want everyone knowing what happened to me."

"Ally," said Chase firmly. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. "You need to tell them. He won't hurt you again. I promise."

"I'll call the police. But I can't have everyone at the hospital knowing what happened to me." I began to tear up again, and my nose started running. Chase handed me a tissue and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"We'll go to the St. Sebastian's walk-in clinic. And you will get checked out, and I promise that this Josh won't ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it."

I laughed a little bit. "You and my brother. And my dad. And probably every other macho guy in my life that thinks he can beat up this guy."

"Well, maybe if we all go together we can take him." Chase smiled. "Now come on, we have to go."

"I really need a shower. And I should probably put on some makeup too...my face looks awful, doesn't it?"

"Of course not." Chase kissed me gently and I closed my eyes, savoring the taste. I was almost saddened when he pulled away. Chase ran his eyes up and down my body and proclaimed, "You look beautiful, Allison." I smiled.

**Chase's POV**

An hour later, Allison and I were ready to go. She had showered and changed her clothes, but she made me stand outside her door and make sure all the curtains were closed while she got dressed. She also made me promise "not to peek" even though I had seen her naked several times.

When we got to St. Joseph's Hospital, it was closed. "You've got to be kidding me," I groaned. "Who the hell closes a hospital?" There was a notice on the door saying that the walk-in clinic was closed because it was being rebuilt. Allison's problem was hardly serious enough to take her to the ER, so I wasn't sure what to do.

"They're closed," she stated. "Now can we go home? I'm a doctor, I'll know if something's wrong. You're overreacting."

"And you're...under-reacting, because you don't want to have to deal with this," I shot back. I was getting frustrated, but it took me a moment to realize that it wasn't at her. I saw tears well up in her eyes and I started to apologize, thinking I had hurt her.

"Oh my God...Chase...it hurts," she whimpered. Even being a doctor, I began to panic.

"What!? Where?" Ally indicated her lower abdomen. "Did it come on suddenly?" She nodded. I reached across the console and gave her a hug. She was obviously in pain, pain that was probably an indicator of something serious. "Ally, you have to..." I started to say.

"I know," she said weakly. Her voice sounded horrible because she was bent over and clutching her stomach. "Just take me to Princeton Plainsboro." I nodded and backed out of the parking lot.

**Cuddy's POV**

I was sitting at my desk, filling out some paperwork that needed to be done, when I heard a knock on my door and a voice calling, "Dr. Cuddy?" I saw Dr. Chase and a very distressed-looking Dr. Cameron outside my door. I beckoned for them to come in and put down my pen.

Dr. Chase led Cameron inside. She was leaning against her boyfriend for support and obviously in pain. It was a strange sight. I couldn't figure out what they wanted.

"Uhm...what do you need?" I asked.

Cameron, who had been bent over from abdominal pain, straightened up a bit. "I...got raped," she whispered.

My jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Allison, are you alright?" I liked to keep things professional, but in truth, I considered Dr. Cameron a friend of sorts. And I felt horrible sympathy for her right now.

"This guy, he has a grudge against me," she tried to explain, but she then groaned as her pain returned.

Chase, the knight in shining armor, led Cameron to the couch in my office and helped her sit down. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around his shoulders before telling me why they were here. "She needs to be looked at. She got beaten pretty badly and now she's having stomach cramps."

I raised an eyebrow. Why would they come to me for this? "Well...take her to the ER?" I suggested.

Cameron closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, her pain apparently gone. "I don't want this to be in the grapevine. I don't want anyone knowing...especially not House."

"Ah," was all I said. I could certainly empathize with that. If I got raped, the last person I would want to tell would be House. "And...you want me to look at her?" I asked Chase for clarification.

He nodded. "Could you?"

"Uhm...okay," I replied. I was a bit floored. It was shocking that something could happen to a person as sweet and kind as Allison. _The world just isn't fair, _I reminded myself.

I took about twenty minutes looking over all the injuries on Cameron's body. Everything looked okay, except for a cut on her stomach that didn't look quite right. It was surrounded by quite a few nasty-looking bruises. "Hmm, that could an infection," I said more to myself than to the younger doctors. They were both thinking it too, they knew what infected cuts looked like, and it made sense with the stomach pains Cameron had been experiencing.

I snapped off the gloves I had been wearing and looked at Cameron in the eye. "Did you put antiseptic on these?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I probably should have but I was just so shaken up..." I nodded in understanding. The young woman must have been devastated, and terrified in the aftermath of her assault. Preventing infection was probably the last thing on her mind at that point.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad, but we should run a blood test, just to be sure." Cameron nodded and allowed me to draw a vial of blood from her arm. "I'll take this to the lab myself," I told her, and I left to get the blood tested.

**Cameron's POV**

I had been sitting on Cuddy's couch for about an hour. I was starting to get bored, waiting for the blood test results. Every so often, Chase and I would talk to each other, but we never said anything significant. The stomach pains came and went but they were becoming less frequent. Also, just to make me feel worse, my period had started.

Finally, Cuddy came in, holding a sheet of paper I presumed to be my test results. She was looked a bit flustered.

"What did the labs show?" asked Chase immediately. He was just as concerned for my well-being as I was.

"Uhm...Cameron..." Cuddy bit her lip, looking unsure of what to say. "Your blood tests show...a significantly high level of hCG..."

"WHAT?!" I yelled so loudly that Cuddy's assistant turned around to see what was going on. I looked at Chase. I had too many emotions running through me. I couldn't exactly ask the man I had been dating for a week if he wanted to raise a child with me, but a child was something I really wanted.

"Wait a minute," I said with a frown. "I can't be pregnant. I just got my period."

Cuddy looked confused for a minute, then concerned. "Heavy bleeding or spotting?" she asked.

"It's pretty heavy."

"We should do an ultrasound then," said Cuddy.

I collapsed into Chase's arms. We stared at each other for a while. Chase looked happy, but a bit scared. "A...a baby," he whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah," was all I could say in reply.

"I've never thought about babies."

"I have. Do you want one?"

Chase pondered the question for a few moments. Finally, he said, "It'd be nice. A little mini version of me."

Chase and I were both thinking the same thing. _Are we ready? _There was a part of me that was sure I was ready to be a parent. But was Chase? We knew we loved each other, but our relationship just wasn't at the point where we could be sure we wanted to spend our lives together.

"Allison," said Chase softly.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I love you." I smiled at his sentiment.

"I know. I love you too."

"I won't leave you. This is...kind of unexpected but I won't leave you."

Before I could reply, Cuddy came in with the ultrasound machine. "How the hell did you sneak the past everybody?" I laughed.

Lisa laughed too. "It wasn't that hard, surprisingly." She pulled out a tube of gel. "Pull up your shirt,"she directed.

I started to pull my shirt up but Chase stopped me, saying, "Only I get to pull your shirt off." I blushed. I was a little uncomfortable with Chase saying things like that in front of our boss.

My boyfriend and I both watched in anticipation as Lisa moved the wand over my abdomen. She frowned, then a look of sympathy took over her face. I knew that couldn't be good.

"I'm not getting a heartbeat..." she said softly. "Allison...you just had a miscarriage."

* * *

**I know it was a bit confusing at the end there, so I changed a few things...her pregnancy was NOT Josh's spawn, it was Chase's. Implantation (the medically considered beginning of pregnancy) doesn't take place until five to seven days _after _the egg is fertilized, so you wouldn't have been able to tell even on a blood test.**


	13. AN

**Hey guys -**

**I thought I should probably let you know that this story is on an indefinite hiatus, and is now being listed as completed. I don't know if I'll ever switch it, but I have (horror of horrors) switched over to the Hameron side. I'm just not feeling it for this story anymore. Sorry. If I ever finish this story, this chapter will be deleted.**


End file.
